


Behind the mirror

by 1000lux



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood everywhere...but there was no key. <br/>When had everything went so wrong...was it when Kathy had left him, was it when he had decided to become a policeman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction, I own neither rights to the characters nor to the series.
> 
> A very old story I had nearly forgotten. Written together with my sister, because we're great supporters of a Elliot/Olivia storyline (Which now will probably never happen, due to Christopher Meloni leaving the show T.T).
> 
> I have no idea why we gave it that title back then, but I'm going to stick with it now.

There was blood everywhere...but there was no key.   
When had everything went so wrong...was it when Kathy had left him, was it when he had decided to become a policeman...

************************

"You're late!" Fin said.  
"Yeah I know. Kathy's car broke down, I had to take her to work." Elliot explained.  
Captain Cragen came out of his office. "Alright everybody. Dr. Huang has finished the profile. We're heading out!"  
Their new case was a serial rapist who kept women for months before he killed them. They were searching in teams of two.  
Elliot and Olivia were searching in the district with the old, empty warehouses.   
"No, this is wrong - this just wouldn't fit. This isn't secluded enough."  
"What do you mean Elliot?"  
"This guy needs his privacy and not only for the obvious reason. Even if these houses are empty, he could never be sure, if some addict is going to break in. - I have a better idea, where to look for him!"

*************************

"I said sit down! Both of you, or do you want me to shoot your bitch!"  
They had found the hut in which he hid his victims, but then their subject had found them and now they sat in a corner of the dim, bunker-like place, without weapons, together with a psychopath. But at least he didn't want to kill them immediately.  
"I'm sorry Olivia."  
"What for?"  
"I shouldn't have dragged you here. - I should have called the department first, telling where we were going..."  
"It's not your fault Elliot. I'm already grown up, I can decide on my own whether I want to take a risk or not."  
"I'll protect you, don't worry. You'll get out of here safe."  
"Did you listen to me?"  
"I can't have anything happen to you."  
"Do really think I would want anything happen to you for my sake!"  
"I never knew how you endured me all those years, no one understood...but now I fucked up big time."  
"Elliot, if i wanted a new partner, I would have had one years ago. Your my partner, my friend, there's nothing to feel guilty about."   
~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you hungry?" Two hours had passed.  
"I'm okay. How about you?" Olivia smiled reassuringly.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Why isn't he doing anything? He's just sitting there."  
"I think he's as overwhelmed with the situation, as we are."  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Do you think the others are already looking for us."  
"I think so."  
~~~~~~~~~  
"So, do you think Kathy and you are working it out?"  
"I hoped so, at least for the sake of the kids. But I don't think we can make it work again...and I don't know if I would want it to work again."  
"You are still a good father, you know that?"  
"Yeah..."  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Remember when I said that I spent more time with you than with my family?"  
"That was years ago."  
"You know, you are family to me. You of all people I can't lose. Ah, what am I talking, everything is going to be fine."  
~~~~~~~~~

************************

When they finally found the hut, they were too late. After what happened in there, no one of the three persons in there would ever be the same again.  
At first they saw the corpse. Male. Unrecognizable. Bloody. Before shock could start to settle, their gaze fell on Elliot and Olivia. His hands were full of crusted blood. Her clothes were torn. She had Elliots coat around her shoulders.  
Tutuola rushed to them. "Don't worry, the med's will be here any second."  
Then everything went really fast. Both of them were carried of to the hospital. The coroner took the subject with him. And the rest of the team was left guessing.

************************

"He says it was an emergency. The guy was trying to rape her...it looks like it, but she refuses examination. I wouldn't investigate, but they say I'm biased, so I'm out, sorry." Alexandra said.  
"The new ADA is Howard Ebs. He knows Elliots problems with controlling rage, he wants to get his ass.  
"Hearing is in a hour."

************************

"I can't believe we couldn't bail him out!"  
"That guy can't seriously sent him to Rikers."  
"What kind of a trial is this?! The ADA is obviously the one who's biased!"  
"We have to talk to Olivia."

************************

Olivia was sitting in her hospital room. She thought about the day that might have changed her life forever.  
~~~~~~~~  
\- "Don't worry Olivia. Please don't cry.... Everything is going to be fine." - Elliot was crying. - "I love you" - Elliot was beating him. Again and again and again. There was no face left only blood. - They were lying on the floor, he was touching her, whispering in her ear. - Elliot was shivering. She couldn't stand seeing him so desolate. - "Get the fuck away from her" "Oh trust me she'll love it, won't you baby." - "He's dead Elliot, please stop. It's okay, everything is fine." She hugged him. "Hush, hush." - "I wanted to be with you, always, just not here." He was laughing a hopeless laugh. - "There's only been you for such a long time." - "I love you, I love you, I love you..." - The door opened. Light. Voices.-  
~~~~~~~~  
"Olivia we have to talk to you!" She looked up, startled.  
"They took Elliot to Rikers!"   
Even Melinda had come.  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm out, the new ADA is Ebs."  
"Shit!" Everyone seemed to be surprised by Olivia's uncharacteristic answer.  
"You have to let them examine you otherwise we can't help him. I can do it if you want." Melinda tried carefully.  
"..I can't....really."  
"We all know how terrible all this was for you, but we can't humour you there, we don't have the time." Captain Cragen explained.  
"That's not what I meant. I said I can't, not I don't want."  
"What?" Confused glances.  
"Elliot stopped him before anything could happen, but..."  
"That's great, but.."  
"No let me finish!" Olivia walked through the room tensed.  
"Elliot and I, it was the situation, we thought, that maybe no one would find us, it was a state of emergency. We didn't know what we were doing until, we were in the middle of it. There will be traces of Elliot on me." She looked away.  
"Are you kidding!" Fin looked a mixture of unbelieving and unapproving.  
"Shut up Fin!" Alexandra shot him an angry glance.  
"This of course changes everything." Everyone was in a loss of words.

*************************

Elliot was sitting in his cell. How was Olivia doing. He wanted to see her. No. He wouldn't know what to say. Oh god. Oh god.  
"You've got a guest", the guard said, "A Detective Benson." Like a flashback, all the memories of the last day came back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
\- Waking up. Having breakfast. Kathy called. He was late for work. - Olivia. She smiled. - This damned hut. - The guy walked over to Olivia. - He was on top of her. - Chaos. - There was blood everywhere...but there was no key. - When had everything went so wrong...was it when Kathy had left him, was it when he had decided to become a policeman... - Tears. - "Don't worry Olivia. Please don't cry.... Everything is going to be fine." - Oh, it were his tears. - A kiss. Careful. Hasty. - Her smell, metallic. He had made her hair bloody with his hands. It didn't matter. - They lay their in a tight embrace. - "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Who had said it, it didn't matter.- "Elliot"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Elliot! It's me!" He looked up.  
"Olivia" Relief washed over his body. She looked fine.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Me too."  
"Do you regret it?"  
"No. Do you?" He shook his head.  
"We'll get you out of here. I promise."  
"Do the others know?"  
"Yes. I have to go."

***************************

"We have no evidence!"  
"I KNOW!" Alexandra hung furiously. "We've got nothing! And he got all he needs."  
"We got to do something!" Olivia was the total opposite to her normal calm attitude.  
"You've done enough already, haven't you." Fin said dismissive.  
"I don't think you're in the position to reproach me." Olivia shut him up.  
"We are professionals. That means we keep on working like on any other case. Understood!" Captain Cragen ordered.

***************************

"Is this really necessary?" ADA Ebs seemed annoyed.  
"Oh, this is standard procedure. It helps us to profile Detective Stabler. Do please tell me about your experience with him." Dr. Huang continued smiling.

***************************

"I have the necessary documents ready for the trial."  
"Alright, Melinda, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye, John."

***************************

Ebs was back in his hotel room. Satisfied. He poured himself a bourbon. There was a knock on the door. The tall, blond prostitute entered. He smiled.

***************************

Olivia was there again. A short touch of their hands. Clumsy. She smiled, but there were dark circles under her eyes. He doubted that he looked any better.  
"It doesn't look good for me, I guess." He tried to sound careless.  
"No, it's going to be alright."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"I won't give you up."  
"I know."

**************************

This wasn't the way it should end. Had it even started. Would they work. Did he want it to work. Did she. There was no way lying to herself about something she'd known for months now. It had started with feeling guilt for being happy about their divorce.

**************************

He had wanted her so badly. He couldn't look Kathy in the eyes, though they both knew it was over. He couldn't expect her to still mean what she said the other day. They both had been at the edge of breakdown. Such things happened. He loved her. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain.

**************************

"Elliot has been stabbed. He's in hospital." Tutuola shouted while running into the office.  
Olivia looked as if she'd just lost half of her blood. "How is he?"  
"They don't know yet. He's in surgery."

***************************

He looked white. She didn't dare to touch him. She felt the blood pumping trough her carotic artery. She didn't dare to look up, for she couldn't stand to face Kathy just now. Everything was her fault.

***************************

Alexandra called Ebs.  
"You got my message." - "I'm glad you agree. It's not necessary to continue the trial now. This hasn't to get uglier than it's already is." - "So, you're going to drop charges."

***************************

"..livia. Olivia!" She'd fallen asleep. "You didn't have to stay all night."   
"No it's okay. I didn't want to leave you in such a situation."  
"Didn't they tell you that the sedative wouldn't wear off until this morning?" Elliot asked.   
"I'm so glad you're okay." She had tears in her eyes. He hold her hand. She rested her head on his chest. Suddenly they heard the door being closed. Kathy had left.

*************************

"How did you manage to make him drop the charges?" Elliot was back at the office.  
"We investigated thoroughly, profiled and had evidence he just couldn't ignore." Munch said laughing. On the table lay pictures of Ebs getting whipped by Olivia wearing a blond wig.  
"Due to Huang's great profile we found out, what he was into."

*************************

A month had passed. At work everything had gone back to normal. Though the others didn't approve their behavior, the fact that they had all helped together to safe Elliot, had brought them even closer together. Elliot put some files in a box. And took another sip of his coffee. It was already 8 p.m. He thought how his life had changed.  
Now he knew when Kathy had left him, it wasn't the time everything had gone wrong, it was the time everything started to get right.  
"It's late, let's go home El." Olivia said and kissed him. Hand in hand they left the office.


End file.
